My Twins Raper
by boysbound
Summary: Chap 9 and 10 are now up! One night Zack doesn't come home after detention, Cody worries until the last moment. When Zack comes back Cody's fears are confirmed. Story is better than summary. WARNING rape, kidnapping, and twincest. Please review
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.

* * *

Prolog:

Zack and Cody were identical twins with two very different personalities. Cody was always a smart, caring person, while Zack was more of a risk taker.

They had entered high school about a month ago, everything was going fine, even Zack was doing well. Zack still got detention for pulling pranks, but never for his grades. Cody had a few after-school classes on Wednesdays, but other than that he would head strait home to the family's suite at the Tipton Hotel.

The twin's mom was a singer in the lounge and their dad was out promoting his new album (their parents were divorced). When the twins got home, regardless of the fact that they are in high school, they had a babysitter, the candy counter girl, Maddie.


	2. Zack What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Zack What Happened?!**

It was a typical day of school for the twins, Cody got done with everything so that he didn't have any homework, Zack had detention because he slept in class (again).

At the end of the day the twins said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

**CODY'S P.O.V:**

Once I got home, my mom was already downstairs rehearsing for here show, _big surprise_ , and Maddie should be there when she finished her shift at 4. I had about half an hour to myself so I watched T.V.

When Maddie arrived we played chess (this was the only time I got to play with a challenging opponent without Zack having a fit of boredom). We played for a while then ate, I kept looking at the clock, Zack got out of detention at 5 and it was now 5:45. It wasn't like him to be late. I shrugged it off thinking I was being paranoid. At 6:30 I heard a repeated bang on the door and a small, "Cody."

I went to the door thinking that Zack had forgotten his key or that he was playing some kind of mean joke on me. When I opened the door every ounce of emotion left my body when I saw my brother.

"ZACK! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!" I heard Maddie shout from the living room.

My brother was standing there covered in blood. There was a partially ripped off piece off duct tape hanging from his mouth. There were traces of ripped duct tape around his ankles and knees. He had on only one shoe and his hands were still behind his back.

Zack slowly walked past me and into our suite. Once he passed me I understood where his other shoe went, his hands were bound with the black-checkered laces from his right shoe.

I got Zack to sit down and started peeling the duct tape off his mouth.

"Cody"

"I'm here Zack! Who did this to you?" I said panicking

"Cody"

I was removing the duct tape from his pants when I saw something that I couldn't see when Zack was standing because his shirt was too long. There were two bloody handprints on Zack's thighs and even more disturbing was that Zack's fly was open.

"Oh my god what happened who did this to you are you okay?" I started to incoherently ask.

"Cody"

"I'm here just tell me what happened." I said through sobs

"Cody" he said this time more insistently.

I couldn't understand it I was right there, was Zack alright? This wasn't good, how could this happen, Zack was always the stronger twin, he would always comfort me when I had a hard time. I realized that I didn't think that I could do the same for him.

I was broken out of thought by another, almost pleading, "Cody"

From behind me I heard, "Cody's right there, what do you need to say?"

I had totally forgotten about Maddie, Zack wasn't asking for me he was trying to get Maddie to leave. I told her to give us a minute. The second that she left Zack said, "M-mason, d-d-di-did this."

I felt really drained, there was no way I could protect Zack from Mason, he was 215 pounds of pure testosterone driven muscle. He probably kidnapped Zack after detention, and, and...

"He raped me." I heard Zack say weakly.

* * *

Well that was chapter 1, I have never done separate points of view. How did I do? Please review!! I will try to write more later, it might take a while, I have a huge project to get done with.


	3. What really happened

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.

I would also like to thank Midnight808 for his/her generous review. I got done with my project and saw that I had a review. I read it and it inspired me to keep writing. I really hope that this suffices, I am not going to be able to add for at least a week. I wrote until I couldn't write anymore on this chapter.

Any way enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: **What Happened.**

**Zack's P.O.V**

I said good-bye to my brother and headed to the detention room. It was a small, cramped room at the farthest parts of the school. I was done with my work in under 20minutes. I just wanted to go home. After what felt like forever looking at the clock, I felt something shaking me.

"Zackary Martin. Detention is over, everyone else left 10 minutes ago and I would like to go home!" it was Mrs. Dunsnt, the teacher in charge of detention.

"Smorroy" I said still half asleep.

I slowly got my bearings and left the room. I decided to go out the utility exit at the back of the school; it was less of a walk to the Tipton. As I walked to the doors, I stopped to tie my right shoe.

"I thought you would never wake up!"

I went into shock, that deep voice could only belong to the steroid pumped, mini hulk Mason.

"Leave me alone, I just want to go home Mason!"

"Eht, wrong answer!" Mason said as he ran up and grabbed me.

I tried to struggle, I yelled as loud as I could, but there was no one in the building, even the janitors had left.

He punched me in the pace causing my nose to gush blood. He then threw me into one of the open janitors closets. I landed with a thud on the cold cement. I was too terrified to move. He started to tug on my untied shoe, then grabbed my hands and started to tie them. It was a long string because of the way that he kept having to pull it tight. I was hoping that he was done with all my heart, and then I heard the sound of duct tape being ripped. I was flipped over to see his menacingly-gleaful eyes as he put the piece of tape over my mouth.

"That should keep you shut-up for a while" he said as he started to duct tape my legs together. By now my nose had stopped bleeding. I was so terrified; mason put both his hands on my chest.

"MMMM, you are good" he said as he massaged my chest. His hands were now covered in blood. He moved his hands down and undid my zipper. His hand went into my pants I started to panic as he fished out my dick. For a moment he just looked at it, then he wrapped his lips around it and started to suck. How much I wished that my hormones didn't take over and start to give me an erection.

Mason smiled devilishly at me, "You like don't you" I shook my head viciously. He then bit down I tried to scream but it only came out as a whimper through the tape. He then said, "You like" this time demanding it.

I don't know how long he spent on my dick, I don't care to remember that vividly, but when he stopped I could only feel relief. But that only lasted seconds, for he dropped his pants, his dick was fully erect.

I closed my eyes and could feel the tape come off so that my mouth was exposed.

"Open" He commanded, I was screaming on the inside just wanting to wake up from this nightmare! I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and heard again, "open" this time I obeyed.

I felt his putrid erection slide through my lips and into my mouth. He slowly removed it and slid it back into my mouth. He repeated this several times getting faster with every stroke.

It felt like an eternity but he stopped. "You little shit! You made me late, if I get into trouble you will get worse than this tomorrow! Also, never make me wait again, 10 minutes is a long time!"

I waited till I heard the outside door slam before I opened my eyes. I was alone, but not safe. I had to get home, but I couldn't do that with my legs tied. I noticed a utensil to remove paint can lids. It was facing strait up. I inched my way over to the tool and started to move my legs up and down so that it poked holes in the tape. With all my strength I forced my legs apart. The tape ripped right down the middle.

I could walk! I felt free! Once I got out of the school, a wave of panic came over me (all those people, no, no). It was at this moment that a single thought came through my head, _Cody_. I was afraid for him, what had happened to him? Was he safe? I then forced myself to walk.

It only took 5minutes to get home the back way. I went in the emergency exit for the service stairs. I was still afraid of people and going through the lobby was like suicide in my mind. I walked up all 23 stories to our suite. I would have passed out if it were not for one thing, _Cody, Cody_, my mind was on a loop and I just had to see my brother.

When I reached the door I couldn't open it due to the fact that my hands were still tied. I slammed my body against the door. Finally I could speak, but "Cody" was all I said.

The door swung open. I looked my twin in the eyes as I saw them go cold and lifeless.

"ZACK! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!" I heard Maddie shout from inside the suite. I couldn't do this, all I wanted was my twin and my mind went blank when I say Maddie.

I walked into the suite and sat on the couch. Cody came over and started to remove the duct tape from my mouth.

"Cody" I said as I stared at Maddie.

"I'm here Zack! Who did this to you?" I heard Cody say as he started to remove the duct tape from my legs, when he reached my knees he exclaimed, "Oh my god what happened who did this to you are you okay?"

"Cody" I said this time more like a complaint aimed at Maddie.

"I'm here just tell me what happened." I heard Cody said through his sobs.

All I could say was, "Cody" I wanted him to understand.

Maddie said, "Cody's right there, what do you need to say?"

Finally I think that Cody got it, he asked if we could be alone. Once Maddie left I was able to talk, ""M-mason, d-d-di-did this." Still getting used to speaking.

Cody seemed scared, but some of the life returned to his eyes so I continued.

"He raped me."

I could see the anguish come back to Cody's eyes. "Come on now lets get you cleaned up" was all that he could say. He pored me a hot bath. It felt good to know that he cared. As I started to take off my cloths my body stopped, I was petrified. Cody seemed to understand and turned around. He waited until he heard the water splash to turn around. He gently scrubbed me, avoiding my private areas. Right now I felt so safe I didn't care if he touched them, it would be a welcome change to Mason's mouth.

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up the water was cold and there was my pajamas folded up in the corner waiting for me. I dried off and got changed. When I went into the main room of the suite. It was 10pm. My mom wouldn't be home for an hour and Cody was asleep. I went into our room, my bed looked so inviting, but when I got there I only saw my brother and I wanted to be with him. I slowly kept into his bed as I laid down I saw a smile spread over his face.

"I love you Zack and I will never let anyone hurt you again"

"I know"

But little did either boy know, their hardships with Mason were far, far from over.

* * *

That was chapter 2, if you want more of cody's p.o.v. from that night or Maddie's P.O.V. in the next chapter, then tell me, otherwise I am just going to go on to the next day.

Please review! I take every amount of constructive criticism seriously!


	4. A Safe Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!

I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while... I have sports, and I have been too tired to write, but I'm here now.

This chapter was written for J. Shane.

I did my best at a 3rd person chapter for this story, but I think that I will only do it to fill in the gaps from now on. I typically write in the 3rd person, but in this story is hard to do that. I really want to show Zack and Cody's reactions and feelings.

I will do twincest, I promise, but I want there to be a reason for it. I will be hinting to it, but it won't happen for a few chapters, and even then it will be a slow process. I want this to be a story, not a porno.

(please I don't want anyone to be offended by reading this, I love people reading my stories, I have just had this on my mind for a while. In my tired state I can't think of any other way to say this, if it sounds mean I am truely sorry, I just need to ramble.)

Well with that said enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Safe Place**

**3rd person:**

Cody sat startled as he tried to cope with what had happened to his brother, all he could do was choke out (as brave sounding as possible), "Come on now lets get you cleaned up".

The two walked to the bathroom, Cody grabbed some scissors and cut the shoelaces that were wrapped around his twin's hands. Zack was in a daze and didn't notice. Cody turned on the hot water, thinking that, at least, he could clean up his brother.

Zack got into the tub, after Cody turned around of course, and Cody started to wash him.

Cody was trying his hardest to comfort his brother, he felt guilty for always being the "baby" and the "smart one" that he always relied on Zack. He never had to worry about his brother needing support… until today… He snapped out of thought when he felt Zack shift, ever so slightly, and realized he was nearing his brothers midsection. Cody made his way around and continued to bath Zack, out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Zack was blushing.

Zack slowly slipped away. When he fell asleep, Cody watched his brother sleep. A mix of emotions came over him, but one stuck out in his mind _'He is so cute when he sleeps'_

Cody sat there for a minute pondering that idea, but eventually wrote it off as relief that his brother was safe, it wasn't like he wanted to have sex with his brother, especially not after what just happened to him.

Cody pulled himself together, and went out to get his brother some clean cloths.

"Is he alright?" Maddie said in a low, concerned voice.

"He'll be fine, I hope…" Cody stammered.

"Hope? What happened? You look pale, are you alright?'

"I might tell you what happened, but you have to promise NOT to tell anyone else"

"I swear on our family's five leaf clover that wards off the evil leprechauns, I will not tell a sole."

"Alright, but I'm going to get Zack some clean cloths, he is kinda banged up."

"Cody went into his and Zack's room and picked up Zack's favorite pajamas, folded them, and placed them inside the bathroom. He then went to the couch.

Slowly he said, "So you promise that we can talk in confidence…"

"Of course Cody! I wouldn't betray yours or Zack's trust."

"That's just it, Zack only wanted to tell me and I feel like I'm betraying him just sitting here with you."

"I can see that you are worried, and, no matter what happened, I'm sure that Zack doesn't want you to suffer."

Cody broke down sobbing, "That's just it! Zack has always been there for me, and I just don't know what to do!"

"Well I can help if you tell me what I can do"

Cody decided that she was right and proceeded to tell her the truth, "There is this kid, well you really call him a kid, he could take down a professional line backer and still have energy to run a marathon. Well he always gets into trouble at school and has detention. Zack has been going and Mason has been sitting in front of him. Anyway the other day Zack fell asleep, and when the teacher looked over and caught mason wailing on some kid. She gave him triple detention. He was there the majority of the night. He threw a note at Zack that said, 'you are dead, I will get you for sleeping.' Zack didn't know why Mason had sent the note, until the kid that he was wailing on told Zack what had happened and thanked him…."

"So Mason beat up Zack for, for, FALLING ASLEEP!?"

"Cody shook his head slowly, "He didn't simply beat him up"

Maddie looked at Cody with a confused look.

"Zack was ra, rrraaa, raped…" Cody could barely say the words. He looked at Maddie, her face was void of life.

"Cody, I don't know what to say, just if you want to talk I'm here."

"Thanks"

The two were silent, and drained. At 9:00 Maddie had to leave. Cody checked on Zack, who was sleeping soundly, and went to sleep. He slightly woke up when the door opened. He was relieved to see that Zack was ok. He watched Zack move accosted the room, only to turn around and slip into bed with him.

Cody saw the slight panic in his own-mirrored eyes. "I love you Zack and I will never let anyone hurt you again"

Zack replied with a smile on his face, "I know" was all he said.

The boys woke up the next morning, Zack had his head nestled under Cody's. Panic rose throughout Cody as he looked at the time _'9:30 how could I let this happen!'_ it was then that he noticed the little "SAT" icon below the time. He felt relieved, and went to make them breakfast. There was a note on the fridge, "Boys' I went on a spa day with London, and won't be back till Monday. Make sure you don't get into trouble, Mosbey is on the verge of a heart attack. I wanted to say good-bye but you two-looked way too cute, it reminded me of when you were 6. Love, Mommy"

Cody felt a slight weight lift, he didn't want to have to tell his mom what had happened. He looked in the fridge for anything to make for breakfast. Finding nothing, he decided that he could dip into his savings and get room service.

Zack and them ate slowly without saying a word to each other. Their weekend consisted of watching T.V. and sleeping. Cody felt more and more at ease because everything that happened Zack was cuddled up to him.

Meanwhile Zack felt safe and didn't want to go to school, he never wanted to leave his haven where Cody was, and he never wanted the have to step out of his safe place.

* * *

If you couldn't tell by reading, I got really tired towards the end and decided to skip this break in the story. Anyone that likes Zack and Cody should stop reading at this point, because if you thought what I did to Zack was mean, I am just getting started (I am evil mwahahah)

If you don't beleave me here is the title of the next chapter:

**Cody! Oh My God!!  
**

I might have it up this weekend, I am just waiting for inspiration (maybe a good night's sleep will help)

As always PLEASE review, it is the coolest thing to find out that others like what I'm writing and that i'm not some weird kid with a perverse mind.


	5. Cody! Oh My God!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

Thank you all for reviewing within 24 hours! It is awesome to wake up and see new reviews!

This chapter is going to get slightly back on pace and then get a little unbelievable. I had inspiration to write but I am like 2 chapters ahead of myself in my mind.

And as a response to **J. Shane** I am in swimming and have been really tired. I don't really understand the other sports, I guess that I'm lame that way (laughs at self)

I might get another chapter up, but if not this weekend, then it will be a while. The next couple of weeks are jam packed with school and swimming.

Enjoy this chapter, Mason gets even eviller!(and yes, I know that "eviller" isn't a word)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cody! Oh My God!**

3rd person P.O.V.:

The weekend was great, Zack and Cody could be together and be safe, but like all good things, it couldn't last. Monday had come all too fast, as the boys walked to school Cody noticed a slight shake in Zack's step.

"He won't get you today, I'm here and you got enough sleep last night, so you won't get detention."

"I'm just freaked out alright." Zack shot back, "The last time I was here I was bound and gagged! Maybe I have a right to be scared!" Zack's anger turned to fear as he said his last sentence.

"It'll be ok. I am here for you."

"Thank you, but unless you are a squad of Marines or a large assault riffle, I think Mason can take it." Zack said as he smiled weekly at his brother.

"I guess your right, I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

**Sighs** "I know, thank you"

The twins stayed together until they got to school, then were forced to split up. Cody had all AP classes, while Zack had normal ones. Zack walked down the hall to his class.

"Hay I thought I told you Friday that I would see you _**TOMARROW**_! It has been two days since then! Do you think I'll just let you off the hook!"

Zack kept walking to his class, afraid that if he were to turn around. He feared that if he looked everything would happen again.

"I am so gonna…." Mason was interrupted by the warning bell. "Well your dead when I get a hold of you!"

Zack spent the rest of the day fidgeting. He only calmed down when he got to the cafeteria during lunch. He kept looking around for Cody but what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Zack's P.O.V

Mason was walking toward me, where is Cody, he promised me he would be here. I started to panic as mason leaned in and started to whisper in my ear.

"You know the good thing about you? I never have to worry about only finding you, your twin works just as well!"

I couldn't control myself, I just started shaking, and by the time that anyone noticed what happened Mason was gone.

I was shaking so violently that I hit the ground, and hard. The last things I saw were people gathering around me, then darkness.

I woke up in the nurse's office. I figured that I was out for at-least a period. I over heard Mrs. Mathews (the attendance lady) muttering to herself. She turned around to pick up a fax and saw that I was awake.

"Oh your up! Are you ok?"

I nodded, and just stared at her.

"Listen, do you know where your brother might be? He hasn't showed up to a class since lunch. I have tried calling your home, but no one is answering."

I sprang out of the bed and flew past Mrs. Mathews. Cody was in trouble and I knew why, it was all my fault, Mason took out his rage on Cody when he had something against me!

"Where are you going, your still hurt!" I could hear from behind me.

I made my way around the corner into the janitor's hallway. I found the room where Mason had held me, all that was in there was my lace-less shoe. I looked acrossed the hall to see a bathroom. I figured that that must be where he took Cody; only Mason was filthy enough to use the bathrooms at this end of the building.

I got into the bathroom and what I saw made my heart wrench. There was Cody in an open stall, in only his boxers. His pants tied his feet behind the toilet. His hands here tied to the divider braces with his shoelaces. His shirt was in pieces around his feet and a strip of it was used to gag him. He seemed to be passed-out because his body hung limply; he was only sitting because of the way his hands were tied.

I ran over to him and started to pat his face rapidly, "Cody! Cody buddy are you there!? What did he do to you? I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you. Cody please wake up!"

"Zmamk?" I heard him say through his gag.

"I'm here buddy, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Aww, isn't that just touching! Here I was starting to think that you didn't care about your baby clone!"

A strike of fear went through my body when I heard Mason's voice, but looking at Cody it was immediately replaced with rage. "You monster! What the hell did you do to Cody!"

"Why Zack, I'm insulted! You see your brother tied up and you immediately think that _**I **_was responsible." Mason said calmly and sarcastically.

"I'LL KILL YOU" I roared as I ran toward him. He simply stepped aside and grabbed my shoulder to swing me around. He put a strong-arm acrossed my chest and put a knife to my neck.

"If you want to live, then do what I say. Go and sit with your brother until I can do something about you two."

I reluctantly obeyed. Mason started to undress me and used my pants to tie my legs together, my laces to tie my hands around a pipe behind the toilet, and he ripped my shirt to form a gag.

"Aww, don't you two look cute together, I will just have to come back to pick you up! Don't want anyone to get suspicious of me. We will have a 'fun' time with each other." With that he left the room, the door slamming shut was the last thing I heard. I was just there tied to my brother; we had to just wait for whatever Mason had planned for us.

All I could do was look at Cody and think to myself that this was my fault.

* * *

The next chapter will include kidnapping, but since i am a nice person, I will spare Zack and Cody too much pain from Mason. I want to get on to a new plotish thing (can't explain it) unless you guys want more Mason of course.

Please review, I would love your input. It is after this Chapter, I am kinda stuck at a crossroad of where to go next with this plot.

* * *


	6. Twin feelings and beyond

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

Basically I wrote this chapter because I was bored, and if I wanted the twincest thing to work without being weird I had to.

This chapter just describes the twin's feelings, well the start of their feelings. the story won't progress for a little bit.

I realized that I have written more this week, than in my entire life (Yay me!)

One of my friends LOVES Dylan and Cole, and would probably kill me for writing a rape fanfic that turns into a twincest.XD

* * *

**Chapter 5: Twin feelings and beyond**

Cody's P.O.V

Ever since I left Zack I had a feeling in my gut that I needed to be with him, that Mason had something even more sinister planned for Zack. The only time that we are together at school is lunch, so I did something that I have never, NEVER done. I snuck out of class about 10 minutes early.

I was about to reach the cafeteria, when I felt someone grabbing me. I froze; Mason's voice came into my ear like poison

"This will teach your no-good brother not to mess with me. Anyway as the saying goes, two twins are better than one!"

I started to panic when the full weight of what Mason had just said hit me. I tried to struggle but an odd-smelling cloth was put over my mouth, everything started to go black.

I was awakened by someone hitting me in the face.

"Cody! Cody buddy are you there!? What did he do to you? I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you. Cody please wake up!" I could hear Zack pleading.

I opened my eyes and tried to speak, but it came out as a muffled, "Zmamk" I realized that there was some cloth tied around my head making a tight gag, I realized that my arms were tied off in separate directions to the wall mounts for the stall divider, I realized that there was something scratchy keeping my legs in place, and I realized that I was 90 naked.

"I'm here buddy, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you!" Zack's voice snapped me back into reality. I looked at him and my eyes went wide, Mason had just stepped out behind Zack.

"Aww, isn't that just touching! Here I was starting to think that you didn't care about your baby clone!"

Zack's eyes flickered for a second then he yelled back, "You monster! What the hell did you do to Cody!"

Mason looked almost amused at the fact that Zack had retaliated. "Why Zack, I'm insulted! You see your brother tied up and you immediately think that _**I **_was responsible." His voice was so calm it sent chills throughout my body.

"I'LL KILL YOU" Zack screamed as he ran for Mason. It was disturbing how easily Mason had Zack.

With a knife to Zack's neck he said calmly, "If you want to live, then do what I say. Go and sit with your brother until I can do something about you two."

I watched my brother nod and walk over to me. Mason started to take off Zack's shoes and un-lace them, he then removed his socks and jeans. He moved up and took off Zack's shirt. He forced Zack to sit down. He used the laces to tie Zack's hands around a drainage pipe behind the toilet, he wrapped the legs of Zack's jeans around my brothers legs. Finally he ripped Zack's shirt into a thick strip and gagged him like he did me.

I doubt that Zack noticed, but as Mason was un-dressing and tying him, he was getting a hard one. A voice in the back of my head kept saying _'can you blame him? Zack is hot and even cuter when he struggles'_ I didn't want these thoughts to come up again, I haven't had them in years.

When Mason was finished tying up Zack he said, "Aww, don't you two look cute together, I will just have to come back to pick you up! Don't want anyone to get suspicious of me. We will have a 'fun' time with each other." He left the room after that.

It was just me and Zack, tied up together, I watched my helpless, bound brother and couldn't help myself from getting a sexual rush, no matter how small. I just stared at his nipples move up and down as he breathed, how he let out small muffled grunts as he struggled to free himself.

He kept looking up at me as if expecting something, it was then I remembered that I had promised him that I would always be there. I was doing a lousy job of that today. Here I was supposed to be protecting my brother, instead I end up as bait for him, and then when he is caught I spend the time fanaticizing about him.

I began a pursuit of helpless struggling.

Zack's P.O.V

I had to get out, I just had to. If Mason is going to do what I think he's going to do then we have to get out of here and soon. He said he was going to "pick us up" and I could only think that that meant that he was going to take us somewhere. I started to struggle, but it had no effect, my hands were tied too well, and with two laces.

I looked up at Cody, half expecting to see fear, but what I saw made me get a rush. His eyes were full of lust as he watched me. I couldn't believe it, Cody hadn't looked at me that way in years, it felt good to be loved. Not like the way Mason used me, but true emotional apathy.

I kept looking back at Cody, his body was so perfect, why had I never seen it before? Cody was the only one who ever got me, I still liked girls, but I was so overwhelmed at what Cody had done for me.

The final bell rang, I knew it was only a matter of time before Mason did to us as he pleased.

* * *

What do you think, too direct? I want there to be a reason for them to like each other, this wasn't intended to be a twincest (well at least, not entirely) but it is what the reviewers want and I can make it happen.

My next review will hopefully come this week, I will try. Oh this is just a question, but has anyone read my other story? I know that it is not my best, but I would love imput.


	7. How Could He Do This?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

Hello, I got to stay home from school today while the Juniors' have to take a test. Anyway I was bored and decided to write.

this chapter is all from Maddie's point of view. I wanted to get away from the twins for a while (mostly just a chapter). I might have a chapter up later from the twin's P.O.V. It all depends on how bored I am today.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Why did he do this?**

**Maddie's P.O.V**

I can't believe that that happened to Zack. I am going to do whatever I can to help him. Today I looked up Mason's permanent record (I have got friends in high places at this school) and it said that he has had problems in the past. He has been through the juvenile detention system twice and has had varying "incidents" with the other inmates. It also showed why he was in detention, he had been caught using steroids. It also had the names of all known victims of his bullying: the latest entry was a freshman by the name of Mat Thompson.

_'That must be the kid he was wailing on, and how all this happened to Zack'_

I decided to wait to walk the twins to the Tipton. I was there for almost 20 minutes after the bell rang. No Zack or Cody. I started to worry, I called their suite, no one answered. I freaked out. I saw Carrie leave with London on Saturday and hadn't come back.

I went into the school and asked Mrs. Mathews if she knew if Zack might be in detention (I was hoping he was so much, if he was then Cody might have stayed with him)

"No Madeline, I don't know where Zack or Cody is. Cody has been absent from classes since lunch, Zack was in the health office for a minor concussion, but when I asked him if he knew where his brother might be he ran off."

"Oh no…" I whispered to myself.

"Is everything ok? I tried to call their mother, but haven't gotten through to her."

"It might be fine if you can tell me that _Mason Mullin_ is in detention." I said while stressing Mason's name.

"I know who Mason is Mrs. Fitzpatrick, he causes this school so much grief it is incredible! One moment I'll check." She picked up the phone, "Susan this is Linda, is Mason in detention with you? ……. I see, that's not good…… Ok thank you."

She didn't have to tell me the answer, I was already running down the hallway. He did something to them, I could just feel it. What a sicko, he didn't get enough from Zack so he decided to use both the twins.

I could feel hot tears reach my cheeks. Zack and Cody were like my little brothers. They certainly acted more like it than Leum, how much that kid annoyed me. I looked in every secluded room I could find. I started to shake uncontrollably. It was then that I noticed the door to the boy's bathroom was open a small crack. I rushed in and all hope left my body.

There was a stall that was open, I could see their cloths strewn out over the floor. There was cut shoelaces hanging from the divider and laying behind the toilet.

'They were here, I was too late. I couldn't do anything to help them.'

I panicked and ran outside, I needed to know that they weren't at the Tipton. As I broke out of the back doors, a small figure caught my eye. It was Mat. I walked up to him and asked, "Did you see where Mason went?"

He didn't say anything, his eyes just got wide and then he closed them.

"Did he have anyone with him?"

Same response.

"Where there two, did they loo…" I was cut off by a small, "they were tied up"

I just stared. He continued with, "It is all my fault, if I hadn't gotten Mason angry, then he would never have hit me, and Zack would have never gotten blamed, and he and his twin wouldn't have been dragged out here naked and tied then thrown into Mason's trunk!"

I was stunned, they were gone. It seemed like that had been running through Mat's head for a while. I realized that while I couldn't directly save Zack and Cody, I could still help. Right now, Mat needed help.

"Come with me." I said as friendly as possible while stretching out my hand. He slowly took it. We walked to the Tipton together.

"Madeline! You are over a half an hour late for work! What could have possibly taken you so long!?" Mosbey screamed the second I walked into the lobby.

"Go and sit on one of the couches." I told Mat as nicely as I could, he ran over and plopped into one of the cushions.

"Who was that, this hotel is not a charity!"

"Right now it had better be, call the police!"

"What do you mean 'better be' is that a threat and why would I WHAT!?" He said slowly coming out of his rant.

"Zack and Cody were kidnapped, Zack has already been raped, by now I'm sure that Cody has too!" I said hysterically, I was in no mood to argue with Mosbey.

He just went over and called the police. "They are on their way, mind telling me what happened?"

I proceeded to tell Mosbey everything I knew about Friday, what happened today, about Mason and Mat.

"Oh my god, that is why I didn't see the twins this weekend. I had no idea, how are we going to break this to Carrie?

A loud "I'M BAACK!" wrung through the room. London and Carrie were home.

As if on cue, a police officer came through the door and said, "Ah Mr. Mosbey, what have the twins done this time?"

"What did my boys' do? I told them to be good but do they listen to me! When I get a hold of them they will be so grounded!"

"Carrie, Officer Tynan, it would best if you came into my office." Mosbey said softly.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I saw Carrie's eyes wrench in pain as I told her and Officer Tynan about what had happened.

"Why would he do this, they are good boys! They don't deserve this!!" Carrie sobbed.

Officer Tynan walked over to Carrie and patted her on the back "I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is they were just kidnapped today, we know who kidnapped them and we know what vehicle they were in, we have a good chance of finding them. The bad news, however, is that they are with a fellow classmate that has a reputation for rape, steroid abuse, and overacting to a situation."

"I'm sure they will be fine. You should have seen how they took care of each other this weekend." I tried to comfort Carrie.

I had no idea what to do.

Meanwhile….

Zack and Cody sat, tied to a separate iron beams, looking through the darkness at each other's naked, raped forms.

* * *

Please Review!! I have only a few chapters left (that I can think up right now, I kinda have writers block.)


	8. The Shelter Of A Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

I have had some serious writers block recently. I hope this chapter turned out well, it was one of the hardest to write, but it is one of my favorites.

I think I'm getting sick... my head has just been out of it today. Oh well :D

Enjoy and please review! I really appreciate all the reviews while I was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Shelter Of A Moment.**

**Zack's P.O.V **

Have you ever had a situation that you know that no matter what you did, you knew that it would end badly? That's how I feel today, and, I'm sure, Cody does too. We both had given up on struggling when we heard the final bell.

I just stayed there looking at the door expecting something to happen, dwelling on the fact that I hadn't been able to protect Cody from him. I was so defenseless against Mason.

When the door finally opened, I jumped (stupid right). Mason came striding in with two coils of rope over each shoulder, and he held the knife he used to get me to cooperate in his left hand.

"Nice to see that you two didn't try anything stupid." He said staring me square in the eye.

"Mmmpmmfd mmkg mpmh moopmpmpm." I tried to say. What I really meant was 'Please just let Cody go, he didn't do anything'

Mason proceeded to head toward me. He laid the rope at my feet, and went around the toilet to cut my bindings.

"Take um' off" he said calmly while using his knife to gesture to my boxers.

I just stood there and started to fidget.

"Fine, I can live with that" Mason said freakishly calm, "but can your brother live without these" he said as he dangled his knife over Cody's crotch.

I slowly dropped my boxers, that is, until they hit my still bound legs.

"Untie yourself!" He barked. I quickly started to fumble with the knot, when I got my legs undone I took the piece of my shirt out of my mouth."

"Untie your brother's feet." I obeyed without question. Cody's jeans had left red marks around his ankles.

"Remove his boxers, unless…" he moved the knife from Cody's crotch so the point was directed to Cody's forehead, "you don't want your brother to make it through this."

I started to remove his underwear; I could hear Cody silently sobbing. Once that was done Mason shot sneeringly at me, "Don't you care about him, untie his hands!" I proceeded to untie the laces around Cody's hands; it wasn't easy because the knots were small and tight. When I got the laces off, Cody's wrists, like his ankles, were raw. I also took out the spit and sweat-dripping gag.

Cody sat on his toilet just stroking his arm. Mason shoved one of the bundles of rope into Cody's lap and said, "I haven't forgotten about you. You get to tie your brother up!" Cody just sat there looking down. Mason just slapped him accrossed the face repeatedly. Finally an outburst came from Cody, "I will not help you! Do what you want to me, if you threaten me with Zack, I'll take the blow!"

"Well look who just became the little hero!" Mason said with genuine surprise, but even more spite.

"I made a promise to Zack, I will not let you touch him again!"

"Touching, but pointless." Mason said then started to beat Cody.

I watched for as long as possible, Cody wanted this, I wasn't going to interfere. Finally I had too much, "Cody I'm fine! Please just do what he says!"

"I have to be strong to protect you." Cody said in anguished grunts as he was hit.

"I will be fine, please just do what he wants! Watching him do this to you is just torture, we'll get through this together, I don't want to loose you buddy. I, I- I think I love you!"

Mason stopped his barrage and looked at me. Cody seemed to get some control, his hands tightened around the rope, "Fine."

Cody proceeded to tie me, and when he said fine, he meant it. He secured everything tightly, as if mad at me. When he was finished my hands were tied behind my back, my arms were tied, my legs were tied, and any extra rope was wound around me. Cody knew what he was doing, it was like he had practiced before.

I lay on the hard linoleum floor as I watched Mason come up behind Cody and rub his hair. Cody went stiff as Mason said, "Very good, you look like you have practiced this on your brother before. You might have a future in this Cody."

Cody went pail, I was shocked, not only was this the first time Mason ever called Cody by name, but he had finally hit Cody in the right place.

Mason then took Cody's hands and tied them, once he had tied Cody almost perfectly mirrored to the way Cody had tied me, he pulled him over his left shoulder. I was then picked up. We were taken out the double doors, to Mason's signature black truck with the trunk cover that was so dirty you couldn't see in, and thrown into the truck bed. I thought I saw someone watching us, but it was probably my imagination. When the truck started moving Cody asked, "Did I tie you too tight?"

"Nah, this all seems pretty familiar. Have you been tying me up in my sleep?"

"Only during the whole 'Zombie Mom' fiasco. I had the rope under my bed."

I couldn't believe this, we were talking about the most tedious topics while we being kidnapped. It was nice to not have to think about it. "Why did you have the rope under your bed?"

"Remember when those daycare kids tied me up and I couldn't get away?" I nodded, "Well, I wanted to learn how to escape. While you were sleeping I tied myself up and tried to escape, I never really got any better…"

"Wow, that really doesn't sound like you."

"I know, but the thing is I kinda liked it."

We were silent for a few minutes, then, "Hay Zack?"

"Yeah buddy"

"That thing you said while I was being beaten, well, um… did you mean it?"

"Well of course, I don't want you to be punished because of me."

"Not that, it was the last thing you said that made me decide to, um you know, tie you up."

It took me a second to realize that I had confessed my love for Cody during my babbling, "Well yeah, of course I do. Do you um feel the same way?"

Cody struggled his way closer to me, "Does this answer your question?" as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was amazing, the world melted away, I tried to put my hands around his head, but the ropes kept them in check.

I didn't care that Mason had kidnapped us, or that we were about to be raped, all I could focus on was Cody. Our embrace felt endless, safe, warm…..

* * *

There we go, I'm not sure if I want them to have sex... They are just so cute like this, but knowing me they probably will.

Please, please, please review. Also any suggestions would be GREAT! I seriously need inspiration.


	9. The Brave Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you to anyone who reviewed!!

I got back to this site and saw the reviews, I decided to write more. This chapter is the longest that I have written. It has some new info, but is mostly the last chapter from Cody's point of view. Oh yeah i did a flash back ( one of the things in there is "" anything within those are thoughts in the present)

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Brave Baby**

**Cody's P.O.V.**

Zack was focused intently on the door, I really couldn't care what he did. Right now I was too deep in a pool of self-pity.

'_This is your fault, if you had been stronger then Zack would not have been hurt.' _The voice in the back of my head kept saying. I knew it wasn't entirely true because I know that I can't contend with Mason, hell, 80 percent of the population couldn't contend with him.

Still though, I felt guilty. I felt this way years ago, after the dream…

**Flashback; October of our first year in Boston:**

"Cody! Cody wake up."

I moaned thinking it was a part of my dream, that is, until I was shaken so violently that I fell out of my bed.

"Are you ok? You were screaming my name, is something wrong?" I heard Zack say as his face started to become visible to my tired eyes.

"Of course it is ok, why would you ask me that?" I said before realizing how much that sounded like flirting.

"You were yelling and doing something with your sheets, I thought you had another bad dream." Zack said as he bent down and took my hand, "Don't worry, I'll never let Drew touch you again."

Drew was a popular jerk at school, Zack and I had tried to become part of his crew, that is, before we got to know him. We had broken off all communication with him and his crew when, well they came up to me and forced me to do their homework. I agreed but only because I knew I could do it.

One day I was sick, they didn't get their homework. When I got back to school, they ambushed me. I was taken to a deserted bathroom just like this one and beaten. I was lucky that Zack walked by the door and heard me squeal in pain, he ran in and took a majority of the blows. He then punched Drew in the stomach, his goons and him left in an angry huddle.

"You ok, you zoned out there" Zack's voice snapped me back to our room.

"Ye-yeah! I'm fine!" I lied, trying to get this over with. Ever since Zack defended me, I have been getting these, um well uh, 'feelings' for him. I knew they were wrong, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Zack taking off his shirt and… _'No Cody stop it, your brother is right there!'_ the voice in my head screamed.

Zack helped me back into bed. I hated myself. I spent the next week avoiding Zack. Every time we made eye contact I blushed. I guess that some kids at school noticed this (e.g. Drew and his crew) because when I went to school on Monday there were posters everywhere:

"Zacky poo, come and get it"

"I love you, (heart) Cody" The heart was a picture of Zack's face cut into a heart.

There were many more, but I didn't want to look, I ran out of the building as fast as I could. I sat in an abandoned alley, feeling so guilty that eventually it consumed me. My feelings for Zack were beaten so far down in my mind, I could go on with a normal life.

**End Flashback.**

They stayed that way, until Friday night. It was the Drew thing all over. Zack didn't need my thoughts about him and his body to enter his head, especially not after what had just happened to him.

The door to the bathroom opened and Mason strode in carrying a knive and two bundles of rope.

"Nice to see that you two didn't try anything stupid." As he looked towards Zack.

"Mmmpmmfd mmkg mpmh moopmpmpm." Zack screamed incoherently. I admired Zack; he still had fight in him after all that has happened.

Mason walked over to the toilet, I couldn't see what happened, but when he came back around Zack's hands were free. Zack sat there looking up at our captor.

"Take um' off" Mason said as he used the knife in his left hand to gesture to Zack's boxers. Zack sat there, defiance rising in his eyes.

"Fine, I can live with that" Mason said freakishly calm, "but can your brother live without these" he moved his knife so that the point was only about an inch from my manhood.

I could see Zack start to panic as he struggled to get his underwear down. They hit his still bound legs. Mason freaked "Untie yourself!"

Zack started to untie his legs in a panic and removed his gag. Mason then demanded Zack to untie my feet, Zack obeyed without hesitation.

This was torture, I was being used as a hostage for Zack to be Mason's little slave.

Then I heard something that made me feel like killing myself, "Remove his boxers, unless… you don't want your brother to make it through this." I looked up to see the knife pointed at my head.

I was trying not to cry as Zack removed my boxers, I was praying with all my might that he would not get any hints about my feelings for him. I don't think he did because as soon as he was done Mason ordered for him to untie me.

Zack did as Mason said, again. With my hands free I could defend Zack, but all I could do was sit there.

"I haven't forgotten about you. You get to tie your brother up!" Mason said as he shoved one of the coils of rope into my lap. This was too much, the voice was screaming. I had tied myself up in the past, but I'm not about to do that to Zack.

I felt a burning sensation on my face as Mason slapped it repeatedly.

Eventually I had enough, "I will not help you! Do what you want to me, if you threaten me with Zack, I'll take the blow!"

"Well look who just became the little hero!" Mason said almost spitting in my face.

"I made a promise to Zack, I will not let you touch him again!" I could feel my blood boiling now.

"Touching, but pointless." Mason said then started to beat me some more.

It took awhile but I finally heard Zack's voice, "Cody I'm fine! Please just do what he says!"

"I have to be strong to protect you." I said through gritted teeth as Mason's barrage continued.

"I will be fine, please just do what he wants! Watching him do this to you is just torture, we'll get through this together, I don't want to loose you buddy. I, I- I think I love you!" Zack pleaded.

I couldn't believe it, Zack loved me too. I knew then that watching me in pain was for him like it is watching him in pain for me. I realized that the only way out of it was to cooperate.

Mason had stopped punching me and looked at Zack wide-eyed. I gripped the bundle and said, "Fine."

I walked over to Zack and tied him tightly to make sure that Mason didn't suspect anything (who knew what Mason would do with us if he knew the feeling was mutual). It was amazing, Zack cooperated fully, the last time I tied him he had been kicking and screaming about zombies.

Mason came up behind me and inspected my work, "Very good, you look like you have practiced this on your brother before. You might have a future in this Cody."

I went blank, literally. I hated being compared to Mason in anyway, I did this out of love for Zack, not malicious lust.

He grabbed my hands and thrust them behind my back, he then tied me so swiftly that I barely had time to think. He placed me over one shoulder and Zack over the other. He dragged us out to his truck, Zack's eyes were full of fear. We were thrown into the bed. I waited till I felt the truck move to ask what had been on my mind for a while "Did I tie you too tight" That is not exactly what I wanted to say, but it broke the ice.

"Nah, this all seems pretty familiar. Have you been tying me up in my sleep?"

"Only during the whole 'Zombie Mom' fiasco. I had the rope under my bed." I told the truth, even thought I wanted to tie him more often, I had restrained myself to just that week.

"Why did you have the rope under your bed?"

"Remember when those daycare kids tied me up and I couldn't get away?" I saw him nod, so I continued, "Well, I wanted to learn how to escape. While you were sleeping I tied myself up and tried to escape, I never really got any better…"

"Wow, that really doesn't sound like you."

"I know, but the thing is I kinda liked it." Normally I would never admit that, but Zack admitted his love for me and I knew that I could trust him. I waited a little while to build up the courage to tell Zack what I wanted to.

"Hay Zack?"

"Yeah buddy"

"That thing you said while I was being beaten, well, um… did you mean it?"

"Well of course, I don't want you to be punished because of me." Zack was so cute when he acted so innocent

"Not that, it was the last thing you said that made me decide to, um you know, tie you up." It sounded lame, but it was actually full of love. I hope Zack saw it that way too.

"Well yeah, of course I do. Do you um feel the same way?" I knew the answer, but I still felt overwhelmingly happy at Zack's response.

I struggled my way over to Zack and said as seductively as possible, "Does this answer your question?" as I leaned in and did to Zack what I have wanted to do to him for years. Our kiss lasted until we felt the truck come to an abrupt halt. Mason came around and unlocked the hatch. He grabbed me and pulled me away from Zack.

When I got outside I could see the ocean and smelled rancid fish. Mason carried me into an abandoned warehouse.

He set me down on the hard cement floor and untied me. Once the ropes were off he sat me against a cold iron beam. I tried to get my skin away from the metal, but Mason had already started to tie me to the beam. He took my hands and put them around my back, he held them there while he wrapped my chest with the long, black rope several times. He then used some of the rope to tie my hands, he used the extra rope to gag me.

I was tied up in some godforsaken place, and had no idea how Zack was doing.

Mason left me, to get Zack I assume.

It took a few minutes, but Mason returned with Zack. Mason dragged Zack by his hair over to the beam adjacent to mine. He tied him the same way that he had tied me.

He then walked over to me and said, "Your brother made a mistake, he will just have to pay!" I looked panicked. Mason only punished Zack by punishing me. He then bent down and headed toward my dick, only to yell, "Watch this, I hope this brings back some memories!" after his last sentence he started to give me the most brutal blow job I could have imagined.

I could hear Zack sobbing, I looked up to see his face flush, his lips were bleeding as he struggled against the two strips of rope that slit into his mouth. His eyes, his eyes were so scared, but caring. I then vowed to myself that if I ever got out of this alive, I would never let that look of anguish and guilt come to Zack's face again.

I vowed that I would no longer be the baby. Mason hasn't broken me yet, and I won't let him. Zack needs me. I will stay strong! For him I will do anything. I was brave now, I still had hope. Zack gave me that every time I looked into his eyes. I would do anything to return that, but I can't. I will be brave enough for both of us!

.

* * *

The end of this chapter is kinda smultzy but I like it that way:D

I might, might (I am not promising) have another chapter up this weekend. It all depends on how many reviews I get, so if you want this story to be updated soon PLEASE REVIEW! thank you.


	10. My actions, my fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

This chapter was kinda sad and fun to write, it is kinda short, but it gives more detail into mason's mind. Until now I have had him be a mighty figure head, but a review that **smarttles **gave me got me to thinking, I can honestly say it will not be the same as he/she suggested, but it did give me the idea for this plot twist.

Have fun reading! please review.

* * *

**Chapter 9: My actions, my fault**

**Zack'sP.O.V**

My heated kiss with Cody ended when the truck slammed to a halt. The force of the stop made me fly further toward the cab. From there I could hear the door slam as Mason got out. I could hear every step as he went around and undid the latch, the sickening screech as the hatch was undone, and the sound of my brother being dragged away from me. Wait! Cody is being dragged out of the truck.

I watched him be pulled out the truck. I couldn't do anything to protect him; he was just an innocent victim of Mason. Cody seemed to stay strong no matter what when I am around. I had to do something to get him out of this.

I made up my mind and started to roll. I hit the ground with a thud, it was strange, and suddenly my senses came back to me. I could see that we were at a seaport, I could hear the ocean, and I could smell rotting fish. None of these were particularly pleasant, but it was still something. I started to roll as fast as I could away from the truck (and with my hands behind my back, and my legs were tied, it was a slow process) Rolling on the cold, wet, hard cement wasn't really enjoyable in my naked state, but I had to get help.

I was about 100 feet from the truck when I saw Mason emerge from the warehouse. I guess he noticed me (hell who wouldn't notice a tied, naked 15 year old boy squirming down a street) because he started to sprint to me. It only took him a few seconds to cover the distance I covered. When he reached me he kicked me in the stomach.

"Did you really think you could do that!? Do you really think I would let you just get away? Even if you did happen to get away, did you ever think to realize that I still have your brother? Did you ever stop to think of what I might do to him if you had escaped!?" Mason yelled with more sincerity than I have ever seen from him in my life.

"I was only thinking of my brother, he needs help! You are an animal, you can just have me. Why do you need Cody!"

Mason got so mad at me, he grabbed my nipples and yanked them so forcefully that I ended up sitting. He then held my hair so that I stayed that way. "Listen you ungrateful ingrate, I haven't done anything to you yet! You think that I have been tough to you, you've got another thing coming! You have no idea what tough is, you still have your brother. You have people that care about you. You have a good life, so does your brother!"

By now Mason was gripping my hair so hard that my face was contorted in pain.

"What do you do with that life, you throw it away! You claim to love your brother, and yet he seems to do more to protect you! Well, I'll tell you what, for your act of 'selflessness' your brother gets to return the favor!"

My eyes went wide, Mason dragged me by my hair to the place where Cody was. He slammed me against a beam so that I was forced to look at Cody. As far as I could tell Cody and I were tied the same. Mason spent more time on my gag, so that the rope rapped around my head twice. He adjusted them so they were tight and kept my teeth apart.

I didn't realize it, but I was still sobbing from when Mason had found me. Mason walked across the room and yelled to Cody, "Your brother made a mistake, he will just have to pay!" I struggled with all my might to yell to Cody, I didn't want him to hate me.

Mason got to Cody, he bent down. With his head only a few inches from my brothers cock he yelled at me, "Watch this, I hope this brings back some memories!" He then started to suck Cody's dick like he did mine that night. The only difference was Mason started fast, went faster, and would periodically bite down. Mason would also hit Cody and pinch his nipples.

By now tears were streaming down my cheeks, I could taste blood. Cody looked up at me, and his face it was drained. Like Mason was sucking the life out of him. He looked at me and his eyes flickered. I saw hope return to them.

I haven't felt this defenseless since Drew and his gang hung up the signs that said that Cody loved me. I didn't really care, I mean I cared for Cody and I knew they were just being jerks. But Cody, Cody took it differently. When he first saw them he ran out of the school. I looked for him, but I found him curled up in a ball.

**Flashback:**

"Cody what's wrong?"

"Signs… now… knows…" Cody said through uncontrolled tears.

"Those signs don't matter, the Drew Crew put them up. Why are you freaking out?"

"True, true, TRUE." Cody started to yell

"Cody do you really love me?"

"true, signs true. Zack not find out, hate me." Cody was gone, he didn't realize I was there.

"I would never hate you, if you love me it's ok. I like Maddie, but please know that I'm ok with it"

"Zack hate me, tell him, must not… like not…. Him- girls only"

"I accept you Cody! Please don't do this to yourself!"

I picked up Cody and carried him home. The entire way he was screaming obscenities. I got him safely to his bed. I went back to school and ripped down all the posters. I found Drew laughing hysterically, "So has your brother made out with you yet, or are you not a homo!?"

I got so mad, I ran up and literally beat the shit out of Drew. Anything I could do to protect my brother.

As the week went on, Cody returned to normal, no wet dreams, no more blushing.

He had no memory of his break down. Or that I knew his secret.

Whatever happened in his head had caused so much of a change in him, it killed part of him.

**End Flash Back.**

Now I had to watch as Cody killed a part of himself to protect me.

I was the one who had tried to run, why did Mason have to punish him. I would take every kind of cruel punishment to keep Cody safe. Maybe that is why he only tortures Cody, because he knows that that is the way he gets into my head.

'_NO, NO MORE! CODY IS A GOOD KID, AND A BETTER BROTHER THAN I DESERVE. MASON WILL PAY FOR THIS.' _But in the back of my head I had some sympathy for Mason, he almost started crying when he was yelling at me about leaving Cody. It was like behind the rage, the real Mason truly cared about Cody and me. I just wonder what happened to make him like this….

* * *

Please review!!


	11. Underneath It All

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

This chapter kinda answers the question in the last chapter, if you need to know who Mat is go back to chapter 6 (the one with Maddie's P.O.V)

I like plot twists, I might have more. It all depends on how lazy I am and how many reviews I get!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Underneath it all**

**Mat's P.O.V**

I hate myself right now. I wish I was never born. Why do I seem to cause this wherever I go. My dad is in jail, my mom went crazy. Half my life, I have been stared at.

I know everyone knows what my father did, they think I am like that. I am not, but no one believes me. I have been moved from foster parent to foster parent. None of them really cared for me. I guess I should be used to that. My dad, before the incident, would drink and beat me… I am so sorry for what he did to that kid.

It was my fault, if I hadn't disobeyed daddy and went into the basement, I wouldn't have seen them. Daddy wouldn't have gotten mad, and he wouldn't have gotten drunk and take the small one into another room. I would not have had to hear his screams as my dad mutilated him, I would never have had to look into his brothers eyes as my bad brought out his twisted, beaten, dead body.

If I hadn't done that, Matt would still be here. When Child services came I changed my name in guilty memory of that kid.

If I hadn't gone down there, Zack and Cody would have never had this happen to them. I asked for it I guess, I stole his brothers name. I wanted him to kill me, it would be what I've wanted ever since looking into his eyes.

Mason has changed from the defensive older brother I remember he was. When my dad brought out Matt's body, his spirit was broken, never to be repaired.

He turned into a bully, he acted like my father, he targeted Zack the same way my father targeted him. Now he has both of them, if he wants divine revenge, why not just take my life? I was the reason that this happened, it wasn't Zack or Cody's problem.

Now I have to fill the police in on every detail in order to keep this from happening again. I hope they find the twins before it is too late, then, maybe I can have done some good in this world.

* * *

Yes, Mason went through the same thing that he is doing to Zack and Cody. His brother was killed, which is why he almost killed Zack for abandoning Cody. If you are wondering how mason could do this to them after going through the heart-wrenching process of loosing his brother, you'll have to read on and as always PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
